Being With You
by BeyondFromHere
Summary: Criminal Minds's Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia have always been close friends, but what will happen when Garcia goes missing? Find out in this FanFiction story!


It's another work day for Penelope Garcia. Derek Morgan is hanging out with Garcia in her office, when Morgan gets a call. Hotch needs him to work a case.

"I'll see you later baby girl!" Morgan says, as he leaves Garcia's office.

Garcia loves spending time with Morgan. It makes her job seem a lot better than it really is.

Meanwhile, Morgan studies the profile of the next case. He eventually gets tired of studying the case and decides to visit Garcia again.

When he knocks on Garcia's office door, no one answers. He decides to just open the door and finds that no one's in there. He didn't think Garcia was going to be gone that night, but she was gone. Something must have came up.

"Back to actual work!" thought Morgan.

The next morning, Morgan walks past Garcia and asks her where she was last night.

Garcia says, "Hotch told me to go home early."

"Oh! I thought..." Morgan trails off, when JJ walks by to tell Garcia and Morgan that Hotch is ready to present the case.

"I guess were needed," Morgan tells Garcia, as they walk to see the case that Hotch is presenting.

Later that day, Garcia and Morgan walk to a nearby park to hangout. A guy randomly starts causing a commotion though, telling Morgan that another guy was holding a gun trying to shoot, but he took off. Morgan looked in the distance and saw the guy with the gun running. Right away, Morgan calls for backup and takes off after the guy with the gun. When Morgan takes off running, what he doesn't notice is that someone grabs Garcia and drags her into his vehicle, duck taping her mouth, so that no one can hear her scream.

When the rest of Morgan's team finally arrive on the scene, Morgan is finally able to capture the guy with the gun and make an arrest, but there's no sign of Garcia.

"Where's Garcia?" Morgan asks.

"I thought she was with you," Hotch answers.

"She was, but now she's not," Morgan says.

While the guy that Morgan arrested is being put into a police car, he hollers, "You'll never find Garcia, because she's probably already dead."

"What did you say punk?" Morgan says, outraged.

Hotch pulls Morgan away from the police car, so that Morgan doesn't do something stupid and says, "There's no easy way to say this, but I think Garcia was kidnapped, since the guy you arrested was one of the unsubs of our case."

Morgan swings his fist into a tree.

"Morgan! Get control of yourself! We're going to need your help to get Garcia back," Hotch says.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't of brought Garcia to the park and I shouldn't of left her alone," Morgan says, upset.

"You didn't know the unsub would be here. The most important thing to do right now is remain calm for Garcia's sake," Hotch says.

Back in his office, Morgan looks in a drawer of his desk that Garcia created for him. She called it a fun zone drawer. Inside was a picture of Garcia, that Garcia took of herself to add to the drawer. Morgan couldn't believe that he let Garcia get kidnapped. Looking at pictures of Garcia filled Morgan with grief, so he decided to put the pictures aside and solve this case to save Garcia. Garcia was one person that could always make Morgan smile. He wasn't ready to lose her.

Morgan started looking through some photos of unsubs, when one of them struck him. He remembered the picture as the guy who turned in the guy with the gun to him. It could have all been a setup to kidnap Garcia. Morgan quickly looked up the guy's name for a home address. Morgan alerted Hotch and the team drove to the home address.

At the house, the team knocked on the door and there wasn't an answer, so the team went in the house to investigate.

Once inside the house, voices were heard coming from the basement. The team quickly snuck into the basement to see the guy from the park, that saw the guy with the gun, standing in front of Garcia, while she was tied to a chair, with her mouth duck taped. Right away, the team faced the kidnapper with their guns out and the kidnapper turned around to be handcuffed.

After the arrest of Garcia's kidnapper, Garcia was back to work with only minor scratches. Garcia was researching things on her computer, when Morgan walked into Garcia's office and asked her how she was doing.

Garcia said, "I'm doing better. I'm just overwhelmed right now."

Morgan walked up to Garcia and snuck a kiss on the top of her head.

Then he said, "I'm sorry baby girl! I should have done a better job of protecting you."

"You're always protecting me, whether you know it or not. You're one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. Nothing's ever going to change mind on that," Garcia says.

"I love you baby girl!" Morgan says, smiling.

"I love you too! That feeling will probably never go away," Garcia says, as Morgan comes in for a hug.

Morgan holds Garcia close and gently kisses her forehead.

"Friends forever?" Garcia asks.

"Our friendship is definitely one thing I hope I'll be able to rely on for the rest of my life," Morgan responds, thinking about how being friends with Garcia is probably the best thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
